Can it be fixed?
by harrys hula girl
Summary: Post HogwartsRon and Hermione have a big row and say some nasty things to one another. Their friendship and anything more hang in the balance. Can they fix it? RHG Please RR Rating for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This one was bad.

"This is really stupid you guys," Harry insisted. "Hermione you know Ron didn't mean what he said right?"

"Like hell he didn't! I have known Ron for years Harry and I think that by now I can tell when Ron means what he says or if he is just being a stupid prat."

"Yeah Harry. Quit trying to apologize for me. I'm a big boy. If she can't the truth then that's not my problem."

"The truth? You really are something Ron. After all that I have done for you, you have the nerve to treat me like this?"

Harry threw up his hands and sank onto the couch in their flat. Hermione and Ron have had their fair share of rows during the course of their friendship, but this one was big. Normally he could handle their petty arguments, but this one was not normal. In fact, this was quickly spiraling out of control. He had been trying for the past 20 minutes to defuse the situation, but for all his effort, Harry was failing.

It had all started earlier that day when Ron received an owl from his new girlfriend, Kara. Well, you could hardly call her his "girlfriend". She was just a witch that he had met in Ireland earlier that month. Ron had become quite the ladies man after graduation. His work for the ministry required that he travel a lot. It seemed that where ever he went, there were always a couple of girls who couldn't resist him. Ron was leaving broken hearts all over Europe. It was always the same; a one time thing. None of these women meant anything to him; they were a distraction for him. From what, Ron wasn't saying. Harry knew, but left the subject alone. It wasn't any of his business. Ron was an adult; he could live his life the way he wanted. Harry normally kept quiet, but those broken hearts were starting to interfere with his life as well. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a flat together in London. Lately, all the women that Ron had jilted were now sending angry owls to the flat at all hours of the day. Since Ron was gone often, this left Harry and Hermione to deal with the mess until Ron would come back. It was taking its toll, especially on Hermione. Harry knew that Hermione still held onto feelings for Ron. The fact that he was out shagging different women for no good reason than just to shag, was hurting her. It hurt him to see her face fall every time one of those letters came. She would put on a brave face and always defend Ron's action when he would mutter about it was all a misunderstanding. Then at night, Harry knew that she would sit in her room and cry. Then Ron met Kara. She wasn't his normal one nighter. She was different and fun. She definitely was not the girl he wanted to settle down with, or even start a real relationship with, but they had now been out four times, and for Ron Weasly, that was saying something. Ron still had his other flings along the way, but he still kept seeing Kara. He was planning on a fifth date for the weekend, when he got her owl.

"Who's it from?"

Ron scanned the front. "Kara"

"So what does she have to say mate?"

Harry watched Ron's face fall as he read the letter.

"Bloody Hell!"

"What is it Ron?"

"Here. Read it for yourself."

Harry started to read…

Ron,

Well, it seems that I have been a fool. A fool to think that you and I could ever have anything together. You would think I should have been smarter, I mean we did start all of this with a quick shag, but it seemed like it was becoming more than that. Wondering what I am talking about? I talked to a "friend" of yours today and she let me in on a few secrets of yours. Just exactly who haven't you shagged Ron? It seems you have girls all over the world. You disgust me Ronald Weasley! Go to hell!

"Tough one mate."

"A friend? Who has she been talking to?"

"Not me mate. You know I don't meddle in your love life."

"I know its not you, but bollcks Harry, this is shite! Someone is out there telling tales about me and I don't like it!"

"Calm down Ron. You didn't even like her."

"I sort of did."

Harry laughed. "Not enough to quit shagging anything that walked by you."

"Shut up Harry! Wait…she said she talked to a "friend" right? Hermione!"

"What? Are you serious? Hermione wouldn't do that to you. Most of the time, she defends your horrible behavior. She wouldn't have said anything to Kara."

"She had to have. Who else could it have been? I'm going to find her now!"

"Ron wait!"

Harry knew this was not going to be good. Hermione had been sick this morning, so he knew that she had stayed home. When he apparted back to the flat, it was already too late. Harry caught sight of Ron's robes as he turned the corned into the hall.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Quit it Ron" Harry yelled back. " She's sick. Leave her alone."

"Shut up Harry. Hermione!"

Ron threw open her bedroom door. Hermione was still in bed with a cold. She jerked up as Ron entered .

"Ron. Is everything ok? Is someone hurt?" Harry noted the concern in her voice.

"What the hell are you playing at?' Ron demanded

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked confused.

"You know what the bloody hell I am talking about Hermione. Kara? Does that ring a bell?"

"Ron I honestly don't know what you are talking about? What happened with Kara?"

"Oh come off it Hermione. I got an owl from Kara. She ripped me up and down because she said she talked to a "friend" of mine that let her know about my other extracurricular activities. You couldn't mind your own business could you?"

Hermione was getting angry now. She threw back the covers and got out of bed. Even though she felt like crap, she was not doing to lie there and let Ron accuse her of something that she didn't do.

"I have no clue what you are on about Ron. I have never even met Kara, let alone gone and had some conversation with her regarding your sexual habits!"

"Yeah right!"

"You honestly think that I would do something as bad as that?"

"Well who else Hermione? No one knew but you and Harry. I know it could not have been him because he has been with me all day. That only leaves you. How could you betray me like that? She will never talk to me again."

"That's not my problem now is it Ron. Maybe if you learned to treat women better instead of just using them to satisfy your own sexual gratification, then you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"And who are you to talk? Just because no one has used you for that purpose yet, doesn't mean that you need to go and ruin it for the rest of us!"

That was it. Hermione stopped cold.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Just because you haven't had a bloke look in your direction for a while, doesn't give you the right to go and use your petty jealousies and butt into my business."

Harry knew that one hurt her.

"Ron that's enough! " he hissed.

"Screw you Ronald Weasley!"

"Oh I am getting screwed Hermione, or that was until you decided to mess it up!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot Ron. You are getting screwed. It seems that every whore in the whole of England has had a piece of you!"

"They're not whores!"

"Oh right, you're the whore! Let me see, how much do they pay you again?"

This was getting worse by the minute. Harry needed to do something fast.

"Guys, come on stop!"

"Stay out of it Harry!" Ron yelled.

He turned his attention back to Hermione.

"This was low of you Hermione. I thought that we were friends. Friends don't go messing around telling lies about each other."

"Low of me Ron? You come in here ranting about destroying some stupid and insane relationship that you supposedly had with some piece of arse and you have the nerve to say I'm low. If we were friends Ron, then you would now I wouldn't do that sort of thing!"

Hermione pushed him aside and walked towards the door.

"Just because you wish you were the one who was getting it instead of Kara." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione stopped and turned around.

SLAP!

"Go to Hell Ronald Wealsey!"

**A/N : Well…. We'll see where this goes. Let me know what you think! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. Hermione had gone and slapped Ron. Not that he didn't deserve it for what he had just done and said; but still, their fighting had never gone this far.

Ron cradled the side of his face. The sting he felt was accompanied by a rather nice red handprint. Hermione was walking out of the room and slammed the bathroom door shut when Ron turned and started to yell again. He was cut off by Harry.

"Don't Ron. Just leave her alone. You have done enough damage today. The best thing for you to do is to just shut up."

"Merlin Harry! She just hit me! After all of the crap that she has caused me today, she ends it off by smacking me!"

"The crap that she caused you? You really are something you know that Ron? This is no one's fault but your own."

"I can't believe you!" Ron's anger was well beyond the boiling point with Hermione, but now Harry was becoming his new target. "You think what she did was right? You always take her side in things. I can't believe that bitch!"

Harry knew that Ron was so angry now that he really didn't know what he was saying. However, no one was going to say that about Hermione. Ron was way over the line.

"Get out Ron."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out!"

"You can't throw me out Harry! This is my flat too you know!"

"It may very well be, but right now, you have lost your right to be here. Take some stuff and go to your parent's house. I'll let you know when you can come back."

Ron was about to argue his point further when he saw Harry's eyes. He had seen that look before, all consuming anger. Harry didn't get this way often and Ron certainly never thought that it would be directed at him. He had just had a major row with one of his best friends and was not ready to have another one with Harry.

"Fine." Ron growled.

Harry watched Ron sweep past him into his own room. After throwing some things in a suitcase, Ron apparted out of his flat and back to the burrow.

As soon as Harry heard the "pop" from Ron leaving, his attention turned back to Hermione. Harry knocked lightly on the door to the bathroom.

"Hermione? He's gone. Please come out. I want to talk about this."

The door slowly opened. Hermione's eyes were swollen and tears were running down her face. Harry held out his arms to her. She wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing once again.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner when she heard a pop from the living room.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's just me mum."

Molly smiled as she saw her youngest son Ron walk into the kitchen.

"This is a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah"

Molly saw the suitcase that Ron was carrying and then looked at the furrowed look on his face. This was not good.

"Ron what happened?"

"You don't want to know mum."

Molly went and sat herself across from her son.

"Ron, you are obviously upset. You look horrible and by the presence of that suitcase, it seems that you mean to stay a while. Not that I mind having my children home every now and then, you do have your own flat. So once again, what happened?"

Ron looked at his mother. He sat there silently for a moment, then dropped his shoulders.

"I really messed up this time mum."

"Come now Ron, it can't be that bad."

"Yeah it is. I have never been such a big arse as I have been today. I think that I may have lost one of the most important people in my life."

"You think?"

"No mum, actually I'm pretty sure I did."

Hermione's sobs had quieted a bit now, but Harry could still see the tears in her eyes.

"Why Harry? I mean I never said a word to Kara. I wouldn't do that to him, he should now that. How could he have said such mean things to me?"

"I don't know Hermione. Ron was not himself. It's like he just snapped. I'm sure that it was all said in anger and that he really didn't mean what he said."

"There is no excuse for what he did Harry!"

"I know that, but just let things go for a day or so, and things will be back to normal. He'll realize what an arse he was and he'll apologize and…"

"Things will go back to normal huh?' Hermione said finishing the sentence for him.

"Well…yeah. Isn't that how your rows always end?"

"This was not one of our usual rows Harry and you know it. Ron insulted me on a personal level, a very personal level, and I hit him Harry. This is not going to be solved the usual way." Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper. "In fact, I don't know if it ever will be."

Harry looked hard at her.

"Hermione wait. You don't mean that."

"I don't know Harry. Ron has hurt me so bad tonight. The way I'm feeling right now, well…I really don't care if I ever see Ron Weasley again."

Hermione's face had a serious, but also very sad look on it. Harry knew that she meant what she said. He gave her another hug as she made her way back to her bedroom and shut the door slowly behind her.

Molly was back preparing dinner. She had tried to get Ron to talk to her about what had happened, but he refused saying he just needed to be alone. He picked up his suitcase and went upstairs. Arthur had come home by now. She told him about Ron, but even his father could not get him to talk.

"Ron" she yelled up the stairs, "Dinner is ready."

Just then she heard another pop from the living room and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"How nice to see you Harry! What hap…"

Harry held up his hand.

"Sorry to stop you Molly, but where is he?"

"I'm right here." Ron said as he stepped into the kitchen from the stairs.

"You know that if she hadn't of hit you when she did, I would have."

Ron sighed.

"I deserved it."

"Who hit you dear?" Molly asked, her motherly instinct of protection kicking in.

"Don't worry about it mum, Hermione is a strong witch, but I'm glad it came from her and not Harry."

Molly gasped.

"Hermione hit you?" Her sympathy turned to anger. Molly knew that if Hermione had done it, then Ron had most certainly done something to deserve it. "What did you do to her? Tell me right now!"

"Yeah tell your mum Ron." Harry yelled. "Tell her how you yelled and cursed at your best friend. Tell her how you had the audacity to think that she purposefully messed with one of your stupid relationships and how you had bloody nerve to put her down about men. Tell her Ron!"

"You didn't son?" Arthur Weasley pleaded.

Ron slumped onto a seat at the table. He ran his hands thru his hair.

"Can't deny it huh Ron?" Harry smirked.

He looked up at Harry.

"How is she?"

"How do you think she is? She's a mess! My shirt is soaked with her tears!"

"She must hate me. Not that I blame her."

Harry sat down in front of him.

"It's bad Ron. Really bad. You might have finally lost her."

"What did she say?"

"She said… she never wants to see you again."

Now it was Ron's turn to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since the "incident" as everyone liked to call it. At first only those closest to Ron and Hermione knew what had happened, but by now other friends of theirs were starting to suspect that something was wrong. Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione had their fights, it was nothing new. This one was different. Ron, Hermione, and even Harry were no way near being their normal selves.

Poor Harry.

Harry was stuck in the middle. Neither of them had meant to do that to him, but that's where he was. Harry was still angry at Ron for what he had done. The only thing keeping him talking to Ron was the fact that Harry could tell how genuinely sorry Ron was. Hermione on the other hand still was refusing to have anything to do with him. Whenever Harry tried to approach the subject, Hermione just held up her hand for him to stop. He had never seen this before from her.

Ron of course had been trying in vain to apologize for what he did. He knew that he had hurt her, hurt her deeply. He had tried to live his life with no regrets, but with this one he failed. Ron would forever regret how he treated her. Still a part of him believed that things would work themselves out in a few days more. She would forgive him like she always did when he was being an arse and things would hopefully return to normal.

Ron's hopes seemed reaffirmed after he received an owl from Hermione saying they needed to talk. Finally, Ron would get the chance to apologize in person. He apparated to the flat later that evening. As he looked around the room, he felt a rush of relief. He was home. After the last few nights at the Burrow, Ron was glad to see his flat once again.

Hermione walked into the living room to see Ron standing there. He smiled. She looked away.

"Hi. Listen , mione. I'm really so…"

"I don't want to talk yet Ron. Harry should be home in a few minutes. I want to talk to you both at the same time."

With that Hermione went back to her room. Ron heard the door shut behind her. He flung himself onto the couch. She didn't even let him apologize! What the hell did she want? Ron was still going over questions in his head when Harry apparated in.

"Hey."

"Hey Ron. Where's Hermione?"

"She went to her room."

Just then Hermione came into the room. Both Ron and Harry could tell from her swollen eyes that she had recently been crying again.

"What did you say to her now?" Harry fumed while rushing to embrace Hermione.

"Nothing! I swear! I started to say I was sorry and she cut me off!"

"Stop it. Both of you. Sit down. I want to talk to you both. I have some things that I want to say, so just listen will you."

"First of all, Harry. I am so sorry that you have been caught up in this whole mess. You have always been the best kind of friend to me and I love you. "

"I care for you, Hermione. You and Ron. How could I not have been pulled into this."

"I know Harry. But it still wasn't fair to you, and for that I am sorry. You will always be welcomed in my life. I need you actually."

Harry smiled then sighed as he looked at Ron. He was sitting there listening with his head hung down. Harry saw the guilt and sadness on his face.

"Now Ron." Hermione's voice started to quiver. "The incident the other day forced me to sit down and think about things. Things between you and me. We have always had our disagreements before, that's part of what makes our relationship what it is. But behind all of our rows, we still were friends. I thought best friends. I don't think you will ever know how much you really mean to me Ron."

Tears were falling steadily down her face.

"But what you said and what you did made me realize that those feeling are one sided. I obviously overrated our friendship."

"Hermi…" Ron started.

"Don't Ron! Let me finish. I have never felt so absolutely destroyed. To have you think that little of me…I …" She was really crying now.

Ron was sobbing now himself. How could he have made her feel this way?

"Right now, I can't live with you anymore. I need to be away from you. I can't believe that I'm saying this but... I don't want you in my life Ron. I'm moving out."

"What!" Harry jumped up.

"I'm going to look for a new flat to live in." She turned to Harry.

"Like I said before, I need you Harry. That won't change by my not living here. I just need to separate myself from this place."

"You mean separate yourself from me." Ron whispered.

"Yes. From you Ron. Every inch of this flat holds some memory of a time with you. I don't want those memories anymore."

"You really want me gone? You want nothing ever to do with me again? How can you just throw away all of our years together? Is it really that easy for you?"

"Easy? You think this is easy. This is the hardest thing that I have ever had to do Ron! You and Harry are everything to me! You not being with me it's like tearing out a part of my heart. It hurts so much!"

"Then why are you doing it? Merlin Hermione I am so sorry!"

"I'm doing it because I never want to feel like I did the other night. Not ever! I'm doing it because I can't put myself through that again. What you said to me that night; it cut deep Ron, deeper that you could ever imagine. There are things, feelings that I have or had for you, that were killed with your words. You can't imagine how that feels! You should not be sitting here saying you're sorry because this whole thing should have never happened in the first place! If you cared for me even a fraction of what I did for you, then this never would have occurred. But you don't. I know that now."

Hermione shoulders sank.

"I'm done Ron."

She turned around and walked back to her room, closing it shut behind her.

Ron's head was in his hands.

"Why are you just sitting there? Do something about this Ron!" Harry was screaming at him. "Is this what you want Ron? This is serious. She is leaving you Ron! You're not going to have Hermione Granger in your life anymore unless you do something!"

Ron looked up at his friend.

"I can't imagine my life without her Harry, but you heard her. She doesn't want me in her life anymore. What am I supposed to do?"

"Fight for her Ron!"

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one...this is my first angst/drama one. Let me know if you like it. Thanks for the reviews that you have given me so far, out of all my stories, this is one of my favorites. I hope you guys like it too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for their WONDERFUL reviews. I want to take a moment to explain to some of you my reasons for making Ron "the bad guy". We all know he isn't really the bad guy, but it doesn't mean he can't be a jackass every once in a while. I do like the Ron/Hermione ship here, and I promise, if you stick with me here for a bit, you'll like the outcome!**

"I don't know if me fighting to keep her would do any good?" Ron conceded.

Harry threw his arms up in frustration.

"Merlin Ron! It would! Don't you think she is worth the fight?"

"Of course she is!" Ron exclaimed. "But I know I've really messed up here. I don't know if I can do anything to win her back."

"I still don't get it Ron. Why? I know that you were mad about the whole Kara thing, but you automatically jump to the conclusion that it was Hermione. If you just would have kept that Weasley anger under control, none of this would have happened! But what I really don't get was why the comment about men? You know as well as I do why she doesn't date a lot!"

"Harry don't start with that…" Ron mumbled thru his teeth.

"Why not? You were the one who started with it! Taking into consideration how she feels, it only makes what you said to her that much worse. Merlin, imagine your roles reversed. Hermione is out three or four times a week shagging some bloke while you sit at home not being able to look at other girls because she's who you really want to be with. Then she throws it in your face."

Ron slumped further into his chair.

"It sucks right? So because you and that temper of yours can't get it together, one of your best friends is walking out of your life. Your feelings for her are already so screwed up that now, I don't know what is going to happen to you. And to be perfectly honest Ron, I'm more concerned with hers."

And with that Harry walked back down the hall to see if he could somehow convince his roommate to continue living here. Ron just stared at the floor for a moment longer, then getting up, he apparated back to the Burrow.

Back in her room, Hermione heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Harry."

"Hermione please think about this! Moving out? Don't do that!"

"You think I want to Harry? I love it here, this is my home! But I can't stay here any longer. I've spent too much of my life already catering to Ron and his emotions! I need to take myself out of this situation."

"Then we'll make Ron move! He can find a new place!"

"No Harry. Like I said in the other room, this place holds too many memories for me. Getting a new flat will help me to start over and make some new ones. I don't mean to hurt you Harry. I would never do that. I'm not doing this to hurt Ron either. I'm doing this for me. You and Ron have been my life for years. I've been so busy looking after you two that somewhere along the way, I've forgotten to look after me."

"It's not just that Hermione" Harry said softly , "I know that your feelings for Ron have a lot to do with this too."

"So what if they do? Can you blame me?" Hermione yelled.

Harry threw his hands up again and fell back on her bed.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know that there's no one to blame for that but myself. I've been wishing and hoping that Ron would see me as more than just his friends for years. I've sat back and watched him go after anything that walked but me. Then to make myself feel even worse, I'd sit and listen to him whine and complain about his love life. I'd even give him advise to get a girl back after he had screwed up in some way or the other. Sitting there, girlfriend after girlfriend, suffering in silence. I have to stop that Harry. Nothing will ever be there between Ron and I. He make that sure the other night."

"Hermione, Ron was angry. He didn't mean that. You have know that he never would hurt you."

"I thought he did, but Harry, I'm just tired. I can't do this anymore."

"But cutting yourself off from Ron? Is that really the answer?"

"I'm a realist Harry. I know that sometimes I will have to deal with Ron in some way or another, but not on a personal level. I can't handle that anymore!"

Harry once again held her as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

Ron climbed the steps to his old room, dragging his feet as he went. Things had been bad, but tonight had made them even worse. She had told him that she wanted him out of her life. Ron couldn't imagine his life without Hermione in it. Sure they argued and she annoyed him to know end, but Ron was who he was for the most part because of her. His feelings for Hermione were complicated at best. She was once of his best friends, she knew him better than anyone else. Ron acted the way that he did with women because he couldn't face up to the way he was really feeling. Harry was right. He had to do something to make sure that Hermione would continue to be in his life. He had to fight for her. Ron decided right there that he would do whatever he had to do to convince Hermione that he was sorry for being the biggest prat ever and that she knew for sure that he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione spent the next couple of days viewing some new flats to live in. She had seen too many. All of them were fine for someone else, but not Hermione. In all truth, they would have been fine for her too, but she managed to find something small that was wrong with each of them that made her say no. In reality, she knew what was missing…Harry and Ron. None of the flats felt like home because she knew that she would be living there alone, without them.

Hermione met up with Harry for lunch.

"Found a flat yet?" Harry quietly asked.

"No" Hermione sighed. "I've seen tons, but not the one that says home to me you know."

"It's because it's not home. You already have one."

"Don't start Harry, please. This is hard enough without you adding in the guilt factor."

"Sorry Hermione."

Hermione reached over the table and grasped his hand.

"I know that you're just trying to help Harry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that right now I need you to support my decision. You may not like it, but please, for my sake?"

Harry saw the tears forming his friend's eyes.

"Ok. How about I help you look? Two minds are better than one."

Hermione chuckled a little.

"Thanks Harry. That would be great. Are you free this afternoon? I have appointments to see a couple of more flats."

"I'm all yours." he said with a forced smile.

Harry and Hermione met up with a wizard estate agent later in the day and she showed them the first flat. It was nice and cozy, yet not too small. There were two bedrooms and a bright and airy kitchen. There was nothing wrong with it, yet once again, Hermione found herself trying to find a reason to say no.

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I ummm, don't know."

Harry turned to the estate agent.

"Could you give us a sec?"

"Sure Mr. Potter. Let's do this. You two have a look around while I go back to the office. Lock up when you leave and just let me know."

"Thanks"

Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Ok, so what's up? This one is everything you need and want, so why the hesitation."

"I don't know really."

"Hermione if you're serious about finding your own place then take this one. It's still close enough to the other flat. You won't be too far away."

"I know Harry. It's just that..." Hermione hestitated.

"What"

"It's not home!"

Hermione started to cry once again. Harry gave her a hug and tried to comfort her. He got an idea.

"Sit here for a minute. I'll be right back."

Hermione slowly nodded her head wondering where Harry was going.

Ron was sitting in the kitchen of the Borrow when he heard a pop and then saw Harry.

"Hey." He muttered, "What's up?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Where?" Ron asked. He really didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Don't worry about it. Just apparate with me to that pub down the road from the flat. We'll walk from there."

"Harry what is this about?"

"Just do it ok Ron?"

"Alright." he said giving in. Ron really didn't have the energy to argue with Harry at the moment.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron were walking up the stairs to the flat Hermione was looking at. Harry opened the door.

"Hermione you still here?"

"Where did you go Harry? " Hermione asked as she came out of the kitchen area. She stopped when she saw who was with him.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"Just hear me out ok? I brought Ron here to see if we can do something about our living situation."

Harry turned to Ron who was just as confused as Hermione was.

"This is the, oh I don't know how many actually, but I know that it's a lot, flat that Hermione has looked at over the last couple of days. There is nothing wrong with it, but she doesn't want to take it. Tell him why Hermione."

"Harry..."

"Tell him. Please, for me?"

"It's not home." Hermione whispered.

"Right, it's not home." Hrry affirmed.

"You don't have to move 'mione." Ron said.

"I can't stay there Ron." she sighed.

"It's not fair. I'll move. I can continue to stay at the burrow I guess."

"That's stupid Ron. I said I was moving out and I will. It's just taking longer that I thought is all."

"But it's not right. I'll move."

"I said no Ron!" Their voices were starting to rise.

"Oh come on 'mione." Ron pressed back.

Harry put his hands up.

"Quiet both of you! The point is, it's not fair to either of you. That flat, our flat, is home. Its home for all of us! No one should be moving. Ron you need to come home too."

"Harry I told you why I can't stay." Hermione pleaded.

"I know Hermione," Harry said as he put his arms around her. "The memories. But they aren't all bad. Think about the good ones. We had a lot of them there didn't we?"

Hermione slowly smiled.

"Of course we did Harry. But" she said looking around him to Ron, "some of them weren't that great. They still hurt."

Ron looked at the floor.

"If I could erase the bad ones I would 'mione." He said. "But Harry's right. It's your home."

"Our home" Harry corrected. "Can't you two find someway to just coexist together? "

Hermione glared at him.

"It doesn't mean that you have to go back to the way things were Hermione. You don't have to even be there the same time he is if you want. The point is, it's your home. Don't leave it."

Hermione put her head in her hands, sighed, and then looked up.

"Alright" she conceded.

Harry smiled.

She turned to Ron.

"But like Harry said, I don't plan on being there the same time you are. I still feel the same way. This doesn't change things between us."

She walked out the door and they heard a pop. Harry turned to Ron.

"I've saved your arse here mate. She's not moving. Take this opportunity to win her back. Don't blow it!"

"I don't want to Harry, but she still won't have a conversation with me. How am I supposed to make things right if she won't sit down and really talk to me?"

"Well you'll just have to find another way to get her to forgive you."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews of this story. I wanted a little drama, my other stories are fun and humorous and the other one is fluff ( I like it sometimes), so this one is different with all the angst. Keep reading and reviewing**!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a little note for everyone. Thanks again for the feedback that you have been giving me! I have had some people ask me, do I actually read your reviews? I have to say a big YES to that. I honestly do read every one that is submitted to me. I think people wonder that because I don't respond to the individual reviews at the beginning of each of my chapters. The reason why I don't is that it would just take up too much space. If you would like me to respond to your reviews personally, I would be more than happy to do that! Just let me know in your when you write your review! That being said…on to the story.**

It had been a week since Ron had stopped sleeping at the Burrow and had come back to the flat. Hermione had agreed to stay, but she meant what she said about not talking to Ron and cutting him out of her life. She avoided him at all costs. Whenever Harry and Ron awoke in the morning, Hermione was already gone. The same thing happened at night; she was always in her room or didn't come home until after she was sure that Ron was gone or already asleep. The whole situation was taking its toll on all three of them. It was driving Harry insane at the moment. It was heart breaking and completely aggravating to watch his two best friends go through this. Part of him was still angry at Ron for being a complete prat and starting this whole thing to begin with. On the other hand, Hermione wasn't helping either. Why couldn't she see that Ron was sorry for what he had said and done? Harry knew that it wasn't easy to forgive and forget, but didn't she see that Ron was at least trying to make an effort?

Ron had respected Hermione's wishes and tried to stay out of her way. She was making herself scarce around him. He never saw her anymore, even in passing. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since he moved back into the flat. Ron never felt so down in his life. It was hard for him to imagine the time before Hermione had come into his life. She was a permanent fixture in his world. He had always been able to count on her to be there to talk to. Now that was gone. It hurt more than Ron could have thought possible. What hurt even more was that fact that he had done this to himself. Why had he been so stupid? Ron knew Harry was right. He had to fight for her, for her friendship, for her love; but somehow he just didn't know how.

Hermione felt physically and emotionally a wreck. It was hard to not be in Ron's presence. She missed the playfulness of their physical relationship, the everyday interactions. She longed for the caring hugs that they had exchanged on a daily basis; the small touches between friends. Emotionally, she felt that a large part of her heart and soul had been torn from her. Ron was a part of who she was. Hermione had always thought and assumed that he had felt the same. She was crushed to think that she had been wrong.

Harry knew the horrible strain that both of them were going through. It was destroying them. Ron's quidditch playing was suffering too. His team was threatening to bench him for the rest of the season. Hermione was no better. Harry never thought he would see the day that Hermione Granger would be reprimanded for her poor performance on the job, but since this had all happened; her work was becoming less than standard.

Others that cared about them had begun to notice the changes in Ron and Hermione's behavior as well. The Weasley's were especially concerned. Not only was it hard for them to see their son depressed, but they had always thought of Hermione as another daughter. No parent wanted to see their children like this. No matter what they said or did, nothing seemed to help.

Harry decided to step in once more. This had to be fixed.

Ron's team was headed to France to play a match. Harry knew this was the opportunity he needed to talk to Hermione about Ron. He apparated to her office. Hermione was at her filing cabinets putting something away. She smiled softly when she turned and saw him..

"Hey Harry" she said quietly.

"Hi Hermione. Look, Ron is in France tonight for a match. Why don't you and I do something together?"

"I'm really tired Harry. Thanks, but I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight."

"True. You're probably looking forward to being able to relax in your own flat. You know, since Ron won't be there to confine you to your bedroom." Harry huffed sarcastically.

"Harry, don't start please."

He sighed and sat on her desk.

"I'm sorry. I just want us to talk is all. This can't go on much longer. The two of you are slowly killing yourselves!"

"Don't be so dramatic Harry."

He grabbed her hands and made her look at him.

"I'm serious Hermione. It's not good what you're doing to yourselves, not to mention what you are doing to each other or to those that care about you guys."

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she slid back into her chair.

"I don't know how to do this Harry."

"Do what?"

"Live without him" she said plainly.

"You don't have to! Please Hermione. Come home and talk to me. We can fix this."

"I don't know Harry, but it will help to talk about things. You're the best you know that?"

Harry smiled. He grabbed her hand again and apparated both of them to the living room in their flat.

"Sit down. I'll make some tea and we can talk."

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said as slumped down on the sofa. Tucking her feet underneath her, she stared into the fireplace. How many times had she sat in this same spot with Ron next to her, talking about their day and how things were going? Small talk; she missed that.

"Here you go." Harry presented her with a cup of tea, then sat on the chair opposite her.

"So how long is this going to go on?" Harry asked as he took a drink. "You don't talk to each other. You avoid him like the plague. This is not how things are supposed to be Hermione."

"I know Harry, but how am I supposed to just forget it and go back to my life acting as if nothing happened. I've lived in my little fantasy world with Ron for years. Now finally, I'm living in the reality of it. It's just depressing when those two worlds aren't even remotely close."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked exasperated.

Hermione put her tea cup down on the coffee table. She ran her hands through her hair. How could she make Harry understand? She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I used to think that Ron cared. That he valued me, respected me."

Hermione paused a moment and then continued.

"I even dreamed that one day, he may even love me. Not just as the friend that I thought I was, but more than that. I know that we had our fair share of disagreements and such, but eventually even those took a less serious tone and had a more playful one about them. But then things changed and slowly but surely what I thought we had seemed to disappear. Ron got distant Harry. He hardly ever spent time with me anymore. He only came to me when he needed something, some kind of help to get him out one of the endlessly stupid situations he always gets himself into. But even with all of that Harry, I still was there for him. I never would have not been! I kept up my end of this friendship, this relationship. So how does he repay me Harry? You saw, he yells at me, insults me. Everything that I thought I meant to him was rubbish! I was a fool then Harry, I won't be a fool now! I can't be. I won't be hurt like that again."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really think that was all she was to Ron? Had Ron gotten so stupid that he actually gave Hermione that impression? Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry that you feel like that, but I have to tell you, you're wrong! Ron does care about you, he does respect you, and he does value you! You mean so much to him. Ron is hurting too you know? You're not just another person to him. He started to pull away from you for completely different reasons."

"What reasons?" Hermione asked. "What did I ever do to him?"

"I can't tell you that Hermione. You have to ask Ron yourself."

Hermione stood up and threw her hands in the air.

"You're just making excuses for him again Harry. I know that you're trying to help, but you have to stop defending him. Ron should be the one sitting here and telling me this, not you."

"How can he Hermione? You won't even be in the same room with him!"

"I know!" Hermione yelled as she fell back onto the sofa. "But I can't be Harry. If I" anywhere near him, it hurts! Every time that I see him, the memories and the feelings of that night tear at my heart! I can't take it."

Hermione was openly crying now. Harry sat next to her on the sofa and gathered her into his arms. He gently stroked her hair.

"I know it hurts Hermione" he whispered, "but you have to talk to him."

"I don't know if I can."

"Can you at least try?" Harry pleaded. "Give him a chance."

"I don't know" she softly cried.

"Uhm mm" Someone cleared their throat.

Hermione and Harry looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"Please Hermione. Give me a chance?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I missed the practice earlier and since my playing has sucked the past few weeks, the coach decided I needed to take a few days off, so he sent me home."

Ron put his bag down and walked over to the sofa. He sat down on the coffee table, sitting directly in front of Hermione.

"Please Hermione, can we talk?" Ron pleaded

She slowly nodded her head.

Harry got up.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. He glanced back at her.

"Thank you Harry."

"Anytime." He said as he bent down and kissed her softly on the head. Harry gave Ron a quick pat on the back.

They watched as Harry quickly left. Ron and Hermione were finally alone together. It was time to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

"How long had you been standing there Ron?" Hermione quietly asked.

"Long enough." He paused, putting his head in his hands, then looking back up at her. "I heard what you said, Hermione. I am so sorry that I ever made you think or feel like you didn't matter to me. That's so far from the truth."

She looked up at him, searching for sincerity in his eyes. She thought she saw it, but was still unsure.

"Is it really Ron? Honestly, can you blame me for thinking that way? How often did we actually spent time together before this happened? I know that you're busy with your team and all, but you used to still make time for our friendship. But for the past six months or so, you've become withdrawn from me. You've changed. You went from hanging around with Harry and I to bringing home or staying out all hours with what it seemed like a new woman every night."

Ron ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he stood up. He walked to the fireplace and shoved his hands in his pocket. Hermione was right, he had become those things. He just didn't know if he could explain to her why. Ron knew he had to try though.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am. There are just things that happened; it's hard to explain them to you."

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration.

"This is what I mean Ron. You used to be able to tell me anything. Now you're holding things back."

"Are you saying that you always tell me the truth Hermione, that there aren't some things that you hold back from me?

Hermione sighed and looked at her hands in her lap. If she said yes, it would be a lie.

Ron noticed she didn't answer him.

"I thought so" he said.

Ron walked back to Hermione. He gently took her hands in his and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Things are complicated Hermione." He knew he couldn't put this conversation off any longer. Gathering all his courage he asked "Do you really want to know why I've been acting the way I have been?"

"Yes Ron I do" she answered honestly.

Ron took a deep breath.

"Ok, but you have to just let me talk. This is hard enough as it is, so no interrupting. Alright?'

Hermione nodded.

"First of all, I heard what you said to Harry about how maybe you felt that we were becoming more that just friends to each other."

"Ron…" Hermione started.

He pressed his finger gently to her lips.

"You promised you wouldn't interrupt me remember?"

Hermione nodded again.

"As I was saying, we do know each other really well and can normally tell what the other is thinking, but did you ever stop to think that maybe I was feeling the same?

Hermione looked at Ron, a look a surprise in her eyes.

"You and I can finish each others sentences. I can tell what you're thinking before you know yourself sometimes and you can do the same to me. When we were younger, that was great. I admit, it was a little hard to get used to, but then it felt really good to know we had that link with each other. We have this connection with Harry, its something unique that the three of us share. But individually we each have this link that each other too. There are things that you and Harry share that are different from what Harry and I share. In the same regard, there is this exclusive bond that you and I connect with that's separate from Harry."

Ron got up again and started to pace in front of the fireplace.

"Lately that bond has been getting stronger for me 'mione. So strong in fact, that it started to scare me. I know that you're probably going to think that I'm just a stupid git, but bloody hell, I'm scared. We have such an incredible friendship, you mean everything to me. I'm scared that if we were ever to take that up to another level, that we're just risking losing it all. The more I was with you, the harder it was to push these growing feelings for you back. That's why I started to pull away. The other women, well…they were my feeble attempt to get you out of my head. I knew that your feelings were starting to change for me too, but I couldn't let you take that risk. I guess that I was hoping that if you thought that I was into these other girls, then that would put you off, when all I was doing was making myself miserable."

Ron stopped pacing and looked right at her. Hermione could see the sadness and regret in his eyes.

"The other day, when I behaved absolutely horrible to you, it had just all come to a head. I couldn't take it anymore, and I took it out on you, the one person who I love the most and whom I never ever wanted to hurt."

Ron came back to sit in front of Hermione. Taking her hands in his once again he continued.

"These past few weeks have been the hardest ever for me Hermione. I've gotten to see what my life without you would be like, and realized that if there is a hell, then this is it. I know I hurt you, and made you upset and angry, and even though it may not seem so, please realize that I have and will forever care about you, respect you, value you, and most importantly, love you."

Hermione saw a tear trail down Ron's face. She placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears. It was her turn now.

"Ron...you're not the only one who's scared. When you take a love to that next level, it's always a risk. I think that I knew in my head, or at least I hoped, that our relationship was more than just our normal friendship. But when you started to date those other women, I really thought that I had been wrong. I was willing to accept that I would never be that for you, but Ron, I'd be lying if I didn't say that it hurt like hell to watch. I could accept that I would never be your lover, but the way that you treated me, it made me began to wonder if I was even your friend anymore. That's what hurt the most."

Ron saw the hurt he caused her. It twisted his heart even more.

"I am so sorry Hermione."

"I know that now Ron. I want you to know that life without you hasn't been easy for me either."

They both sat there and took in what had just been said. After a few more moments of silence, Ron finally spoke up.

"So what do we do now Hermione?"

She shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Truthfully, I'm not completely sure Ron, but what I am certain of is that I don't want to be mad anymore."

Ron got to his knees in front of her.

"Neither do I Hermione. I want us to be us again."

"That's our problem though Ron. I mean, what exactly are we? Is it Hermione and Ron, best friends or is it Hermione and Ron as something more? We have to decide. No more putting it off or trying to ignore it. We have to face this."

Ron looked deep into her eyes and said,

"I want it to be more."

"So do I." Hermione smiled as the tears started to fall.

Ron reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. His fingers wiped a tear off of her face.

"I know this will work 'mione, but I also think that we need to take this one step at a time."

Hermione put her hand on his and nodded.

"One step at a time."

Ron pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Things were going to be ok for them, he knew it.

"I love you Hermione" he whispered.

Hermione smiled into his chest then looking back up at him she whispered back,

"I love you Ron."

**A/N : Well, they made up YEAH! But this is not the end of their story, more is to come. Thanks again for all your support for this story! I will update again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sat at the table in the kitchen of their flat, a cup of coffee in his hand. As he sat thinking about the last few days, a smile spread across his face. Things were back to normal, at least as normal as his life would be. He had his friends back. Ron and Hermione had patched things up with each other. There was no more bickering, well no more than usual for the two of them. They were friends again, more than that actually. Ron and Hermione had finally come to the conclusion that they were better together than they were apart. Their friendship had taken that next step into deep love. The three of them had shared a love for each other, but it was always platonic for Harry. He loved them as family, as his brother and his sister. The love that Ron and Hermione shared was that of soul mates. Harry, along with everyone else in their life, was just finally glad that the two of them had actually gotten around to doing something about it. Harry chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" A half asleep, half awake Ron asked as his made his way to the table.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about you and Hermione."

"Oh yeah?" Ron said raising his eyebrows

"Yeah. I was thinking about how you two finally got your act together."

Ron smiled at him.

"Well, ok I admit it took us long enough, but we did it and I have never been happier."

Harry took a good look at his friend in front of him. He had to admit, he had never seen Ron this content.

"I'm glad for you mate. I like to see you guys happy. So how are things going by the way?"

"It's only been a few days, but things are great! Tonight is our first "official" date as a couple. I'm taking her to dinner. It'll be a little weird though. We've been out to dinner together loads of times, but this time there's a new reason for it."

"It's a good reason though." Harry reminded him. "I think it's a good idea that you two decided to take things a bit slow to begin with. "

Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, well we didn't want to jump right into the complicated stuff."

He paused, looking seriously at Harry and said, "I don't want to mess this up. I plan on being with Hermione forever, so I figure we have some time."

Harry grinned back at Ron and then patted him on the back. He liked this side to his friend.

"Where is Hermione by the way? Usually she's the first one up. I went by her room this morning and she wasn't there. So unless she's asleep in your bed, then she's already gone?"

Ron laughed.

"I wish she was asleep in my bed, but no, she stopped by my room on her way out though. She had an early meeting this morning. She gave me kiss and went on her way."

"Ok. So what are your plans for today Ron?" Harry asked.

"I have the day off actually. The team got back from their match yesterday. Since they won, the coach is letting them rest. I on the other hand should head over to the pitch and get in some extra practice. I do not plan on sitting the bench for any more matches! I have to be able to show that to the coach and team tomorrow."

Harry's eyes lit up.

"How about I come with you? I don't have plans today either. A few turns on the broom sounds good to me."

Ron nodded his head at his mate and then stretched his arms.

"It's a plan then. After that though, I need to head into Hogsmeade. I want to pick something up for Hermione tonight. It never hurts to shower the object of your affection with a nice gift or two."

"My aren't you the romantic one." Harry teased.

"I will be whatever she wants me to be." Ron said

Harry smiled at his friend.

"I really am happy for the both of you. I have never seen either of you more content then I have in the past few days. Honestly mate, I never want to see you or Hermione as down as you were."

"Neither do I Harry."

"Good. So lets get over to the pitch and then we can go search for that special something."

"Alright mate. Be ready in 15 minutes."

Hermione trudged back to her office and flung herself into her chair at her desk. The meeting had lasted two hours. The sad thing was that nothing was really solved. Sometimes she wondered why she ever bothered with trying to promote wizard and muggle relations. She had a headache now and all she wanted was to go home and get back into bed. Hermione noticed a letter on her desk. She immediately recognized the handwriting. It was from Ron. She smiled and opened it up.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope your meeting went well, but knowing how things go, I have my doubts. You're probably nursing a headache at the moment, so I thought I would say hi and let you know that I'm thinking of you. (Oh Harry says hello as well) Anyways, I can't wait until tonight. I love you._

_Forever,_

_Ron_

Hermione chuckled to herself. Ron knew her so well! She instantly felt better as she thought of him and of their date tonight. Ron had been a complete gentleman and was taking their relationship at the slower pace they both wanted. They knew that they loved each other, but decided to take things one step at a time. They didn't want to ruin things by immediately jumping into the deep end. Not that it was going to be easy. She was the first one to admit how hard it had been not to rush Ron into her room and shag him senseless! But she knew that going about things the way they were, that when they were ready to sleep together, it would be that much better.

After reading the note from Ron, Hermione found it hard to concentrate on her work. She finally gave up and decided to take the rest of the day off. She apparated to the burrow to find Ginny.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Ginny asked as she was surprised to see her friend at this time of the day.

"Yeah, but I got distracted, so I decided to not to finish the day."

"Hermione Granger! I have never known you to blow off work! Let me guess. Does this have anything to do with a certain brother of mine?"

Hermione blushed.

"I see that I'm right. Ok, so what did he do now?"

"Nothing bad. Ron and I are going out on our first "official date" tonight. I thought that maybe we could go shopping. I want to get something special to wear. I want to look really nice for him."

"That's sweet Hermione. But you do know that you could wear a potato sack and he still would thing you're gorgeous!"

They both laughed.

"I don't think so, but I won't argue with you either. So do you want to go?"

Ginny clapped her hands.

"Sure thing. Just let me freshen up a bit and we can head out!"

After spending more than a few hours looking in a variety of shops, Hermione and Ginny finally found the perfect outfit and apparated back to Hermione's flat. The date was about to begin….

**A/N : I know this one is shorter, but I hope you like it all the same. I'll update again soon!**


End file.
